My Lover and Wife
by Yoshiko Nara
Summary: Neji has been hiding something from his family for four years. now it has become harder to hide and now he doesn't want to. What will happen when Neji stops trying to hide and it all comes crashing down? And how will this affect Tenten? Follow their journey to find freedom from all the madness.
1. This Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**AN: Hi guys. So to some I know that this title is a little familiar, its cause it is. A couple of years ago now I believe I had a story out by the same name and the same pairings. But I took it down to work on it and I lost the files. So this is the rewrite to the story and also a different concept. So please read and review, reviews bring inspiration.**

**Chapter One: This Love**

He put his forearm on her stomach to keep her pinned to the desk stopping her from moving. Her legs quivered as he made circular motions with his tongue on her most sensitive of places. She was close, she could feel it and so could he. Her hands tangled into his long hair pushing him closer as her back arched off of the desk and let out a sharp cry as she fell over the abyss. He released her then and immediately plunged into her convulsing sex and proceeded to thrust deeply. It was not long before she tumbled over again.

"Neji, father wanted-" Hinata walked in stopping short taking in the scene before her, just as Neji shuddered his way through his release groaning Tenten's name in the process. He leaned forward placing his lips on hers as he slowly began to thrust into her at a more leisurely pace, the two lovers oblivious of their voyeur. Neji pulled Tenten's legs onto his shoulder to give him more leverage to plunge deeper into her dripping sex. Just as Tenten was coming to yet another climax, Neji released as well, Tenten's convulsing sex milking him for all he had.

They started lovingly into each other's eyes as Neji kissed Tenten deeply. He tried to deepen the kiss but Tenten pushed him back, "My lunch break is over." She chuckled when he growled and kissed her deeper. Again she pushed him back, "Neji…" she said in warning.

"I'm your boss. I say when your break is over." He nipped at her bottom lip. To his annoyance she pulled back and pushed him completely off of her. He quirked a questioning eyebrow as he noticed that her gaze had shifted elsewhere, she followed her gaze to see his fallen cousin on the floor, "Shit," he muttered to himself. He made quick work of redoing his pants before making his way to the unconscious girl. He sighed as he reached down to pick her up from the floor and placed her on the couch that resided against the wall in his office. Once his cousin was safely on the couch, he turned around and was disappointed at the sight that he saw. Tenten had readjusted her clothing, and looked as though she had not been fucked senseless by him earlier. She was studiously reorganizing his desk from the mess that they had made earlier. Neji had to admit, that _even though she had fixed her clothes, he was still enjoying the view._

Tenten looked sumptuous in the outfit she was wearing. She was wearing a button down white long sleeved V-neck dress shirt that was tucked into a black pencil skirt that stopped at her knees. Her legs were covered with black lace thigh highs, which he knew ended with a garter belt. Neji glided behind her and put his hands on her hips, squeezing them softly, "You're leaving," he whispered into her ear, his lips brushing against the shell of her ear, "I don't think that I authorized you to do so." He finished while nipping at her ear while a smirk grew on his face as he watched a shiver run down her spine.

She turned around in his arms, "If you would remember to lock your office door before fucking me, I would be riding you right _now._" She said as she pecked him on his lips and leaving him there standing in his office with an uncomfortable hardness in his trousers as he was accosted by the image of her riding him.

He shook himself out of his wicked daydream and woodenly made his way over to his desk sitting down and opening his drawer to resume his work. What stared back at him in his open drawer was something that would ensure that his hard on wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. There in his draw, was Tenten's silky black thong. He looked through the open door of his office and saw his lover outside, staring hardly at her computer screen. She would pay.

~00~

Hinata woke and took in her surroundings, she was in Neji's office. The last thing she remembered was… she felt her face heat, she looked over to her cousin and saw him working diligently at his desk. She sat up then, clearing her throat in the process. Neji looked up only once his milky eyes looking her over before his attention was again on his work, "Have you been eating properly, Hinata?"

_What an odd question_, Hinata thought to herself. She stared at her cousin, confusion evident in her eyes, "What do you mean, nii-san?"

He stopped working and looked up at her, "You came in here to tell me something that Hiashi-sama wanted then you just fainted. So I ask again, have you been eating well?" he stared at his cousin intently willing her to believe the crock he was spewing.

Hinata thought hard at what her cousin was telling her. She didn't faint for no reason, she fainted because, "You were here with Sura-san when I came in, Neji. You guys looked rather… _busy_." She said hesitant.

A confused look clouded Neji's eyes, "Hinata, when you came in here I was alone. Sura-san was out to lunch." He said with conviction in his voice, he looked at his cousin with worry in his eyes.

"R-really? I could have sworn that I saw her in here," is she hadn't seen her here, than there was something wrong with her imagination, "at any rate, I'm sorry nii-san for the inconvenience." She pointed her fingers together as she thought hard at what she saw. Tenten _was _here and she was not imagining it. If Neji wanted to hide it she would let him.

Neji waved off the apology, "What did you need to tell me, Hinata?"

"Oh, well, Father wanted me to tell you that he wanted you to attend the meeting this afternoon for the proposal of the Hyuuga-Nara merger." She said quietly.

"Is that all?" Neji asked his cousin.

"Yes," she turned to go then before stopping at the doorway and turning to look back at himg, "Neji, if you ever need to talk you know that you could talk to me right?" she asked her cousin.

Neji nodded and mumbled, "Yes." With that she made her way out of the door.

~00~

Hinata walked out of her cousin's office and stopped at his secretary's desk. Tenten looked up, when she felt that someone was watching her she looked up to find the lavender eyes of Hinata staring at her. Tenten's face heated a bit as she remember that the girl was an unsuspecting victim to her and Neji's exhibitionist exploits. The lavender eyed girl stared at her friend hard. She noticed that Tenten's usually well- coiffed hair was down around her shoulders, her bangs obscuring her view which was…odd. Tenten growing uncomfortable in the silence broke it, "Hello Hinata-sama, how are you today?"

"I'm fine," Hinata began, but the more and more she stared at the girl the more the girl's unkempt hair bothered her, "Did something happen to your hair, Tenten?"

Tenten's face turned pink at the thought of the reason her hair came undone, Neji didn't like her hair up at all, and he made it his duty to undo it whenever they had… meetings, "Ah, the rubber that I put it up with this morning popped and I don't have another." She said quickly avoiding eye contact with the Hyuuga heir.

Hinata narrowed her eyes at the girl. She was a lot easier to read than Neji was, "Would you like one?" she asked taking one from her wrist and holding it out to Tenten. The girl took it quickly and smiled graciously. Tenten quickly put her hair up into a high pony tail leaving her bangs to fall across her brow. "How was your lunch break?" Hinata asked the older girl.

Tenten stilled before she recovered quickly but not before Hinata spotted the hesitation, "Well it really wasn't much of a lunch break," she laughed nervously, "I had to run some errands for your cousin, and you know how demanding your cousin could be." A blush it her face as she thought about just how demanding he could be.

Hinata noticed this but decided not to comment on it, "Well maybe tomorrow, us and the girls could all go out together for lunch tomorrow."

Tenten smiled widely at her friend then, "Sure that sounds great, Hinata."

"Well then," Hinata began a small smile gracing her face, "I'll contact Ino, Sakura and Temari and maybe we could go to our usual place. I'll see you then." Hinata said as she waved at her friend before making her way out of the office. Neji and Tenten were hiding something and if they wanted to continue to do so she would let them.

Tenten sighed in relief at her desk before she stared pointedly at her Neji who was smirking at her behind his desk, he would pay.

~00~

Neji was making his way home from a long day at work. He went to the meeting for the merger between the Nara Corporation and the Hyuuga Corporation, and it was tiring to say the least. What had made matters worse is that when he made it back to the office, Tenten had already packed up and left. This had made him very frustrated because he was looking forward to letting her ride him. _Maybe we could do that tomorrow_, Neji thought to himself as he stepped out of his car and made his way up the driveway to his front door.

Once the door was open, he was immediately assaulted by the smells of a home cooked meal. He wandered into his kitchen as he began to loosen his tie, he was greeted with the image of Tenten dancing, her hips swaying, to the beat of whatever pop song that was playing on her radio. She was standing in front of a large wok with a spatula in hand. Neji quickly glided over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck, "Honey, I'm home." He whispered into his ear, his lips brushing against the shell of her ear.

She smiled softly at him and leaned back into him looking into his eyes, "Welcome home, Neji." She said while pecking him on the lips before she turned her attention back to the pot on the stove.

"I was thinking about you all day." He said into her ear, he reached around her and turned off the stove, "I was thinking about you riding me in the office. But when I got there you were gone, I wonder why that is, since I didn't dismiss you," he said while he began to make a trail of kisses from her neck to her collarbone.

A shiver ran down Tenten's spine as she gripped the spatula that she had in her hand, "Neji," she breathed, "I couldn't stay there. People would have gotten suspicious."

He shook his head at her as he suckled at her exposed collarbone, "And you were so naughty, leaving your underwear in my desk, I am still hard," he said while pulling her tightly against him molding her body to his so that she may be able to feel how uncomfortable he felt the rest of the day, "You need to be punished." He said as he trailed a hand down her body stopping at the waist band of her shorts, "But what should I do?" he asked himself and smirked as a sigh escaped her lips. Suddenly, he swept her legs from under him and carried her bridal style to their bedroom.

He threw her onto the bed and made quick work of disposing her of her clothing. He was pleased to see that beneath the thin tank top and the short shorts that she was wearing, she wasn't wearing any underwear. He reached to release her hair from its ponytail and let fall in waves around her shoulder. He admired the beauty that was in front of him. Her chocolate brown hair framed her beautiful face well. Her supple breast stood at attention for him, their peach buds beacons to him. His eyes then traveled down to her flat stomach and thin waist to her shapely hips. He admired her round and pleasing behind. But then his full attention was on her long milky legs that when on for miles.

He descended on her then, taking both of those long legs and his arms prating them as he dove between them, putting them around his waist. He supported himself on his arms as he leaned down to give her a deep kiss on the lips. The two fought for dominance, Neji, of course winning in the long run. Tenten sighed and relaxed into the kiss wrapping her arms around Neji's neck and allowed him to ignite a fire within her. One of Neji's made a trail down her body, rubbing briefly on her nipple before, trailing down and touching her heated sex. His fingers began to make a slow circuit around her swollen clitoris and Tenten broke the kiss as her back began to arch as a mewl left her lips.

Once his lips were released, Neji began to kiss a line from her neck to her right breast as his warm mouth enveloped the pert bud. He began to suckle on her breast like a new born baby. The assault on her body and they overload of sensations and pushing her over to a precipice. Neji smirked at this sensing that she was close she was to her climax. He slipped two fingers into her wet opening, hooking his fingers before beginning to thrust into them at a steady rate. Soon Tenten fell off of that Precipice, gripping Neji's hair as he bit down on her nipple.

When Tenten came down from her high, she brought Neji down for a kiss before she spun them around so that their positions were swapped. She pulled back and hovered above him, her face inches from his, her hair creating a curtain around them. She smiled down at him and he stared back at her, his milky eyes questioning, "What do you plan to do to me, Mrs. Hyuuga?" he asked her his arousal evident in his voice.

She smiled down at him as she began to unbutton his shirt, "Well, you seem to be _so_ put out that I wasn't able to ride you," she pushed his shirt back exposing his toned chest to her, "I was thinking of making it up to you." She said as she began to rub her hands against his hard chest.

A content smirk crossed his face, "Oh really?" he asked as his hands settled on her hips and he rubbed circles into them.

She leaned down her lips next to his ears, her soft lips brushing against the shell of his ear, "Yes, really." She whispered into his ear before she descended on him. She kissed a trail form his neck to the waist band of his pants. She expertly undid his belt and the button and zipper to his pants before pushing them down, pushing their boxer briefs with them. She was greeted with his hard rigid length that stood at attention for her. She looked up at Neji and stared intensely back at her as waited to see what she was going to do.

She took his length in both of her hands kissing the head that was wet with precum. She enveloped him fully in her mouth then and watched with glee as Neji's eyes fluttered shut. She bobbed her head up and down on his length. What she couldn't fit in her mouth, she enveloped with her hands moving in the same rhythm as her mouth. A guttural moan escaped his lips as he opened his eyes and saw that Tenten was looking up at him with big doe eyes. He buried his hand in her hair as he began to thrust into her mouth. Tenten moaned, and the vibration from that sent Neji over the edge. He looked down at Tenten and watched her swallow the load that he gave her.

Neji pulled her up and his lips crashed into hers as she settled in his lap. She pulled away and wrapped her hands around his length as she guided him into her wet warm cavern. Once inside the both moaned, at the connection between the two. Tenten sighed as she placed her hands on his chest as she began to move her hips languidly. Neji moaned and placed both of his hands on her hips, and increased their speed, his hips moving up to match her thrust. Tenten moaned at the increased speed and sat straight up in his lap and a mewl escaped her at the change in position.

Neji's grip on her hips were deathly tight, and by the end of their joining there was sure to be bruising but neither cared, they were more preoccupied with the joining of their bodies. Neji could tell that Tenten was close to climaxing, so he tipped her back, moving with her so that he hovered above her. Tenten immediately wrapped her legs around his waist. Neji immediately set a fast pace, the slap of skin and their mingled moans the only sound in the room. Soon Tenten was falling over the edge, her sex clamping down on his length contracting around him. A cry left Tenten's lips as Neji tumbled over the edge with a long groan as he shot his hot seed into her.

Once they both came down from their high, Neji wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck, "I love you, Mrs. Hyuuga."

She smiled warmly back at him, "I love you too, Neji."

~00~

Neji was still sulking even as she gathered her bags and headed out of the door behind Hinata. She had explained to him early because he failed to lock the door she had to go to lunch with girls. Besides that, it had been a long while before anyone was able to get together in a long time.

Now she was sitting in a little bistro down the street from the office a Neji was texting her begging her to comeback so that he could have his way with them.

The talk between Hinata and Tenten had been pleasant as they waited for the girls to come. She heard Sakura and Ino before she actually saw them. They were, as per usual custom for the two of them, arguing about something. Their argument had stopped had devolved into name calling and everyone in the restaurant was staring at them appalled. Ino saw Tenten, shot a glare at Sakura as she enveloped the brunette in her arms, "Tennie! I haven't seen you in forever." She pulled back and Tenten took the time to take in the blonde. She was radiant, happiness flowed out of her. Her pregnancy really seemed to agree with her, "How are you?" Ino asked as she settled into a chair beside the older girl.

Tenten smiled at her loud friend, "I'm fine," she gestured to her protruding stomach, "what about you? You're the pregnant one."

Ino's hand settled on her stomach and a loving smile spread across her pretty face, "We're fine." She said but then an annoyed look crossed her face, "it's Saskue who is not. He's having mood swings and morning sickness." She tsked, "He's acting like he is the one that is pregnant."

They all chuckled at this. The waiter came then taking their order and eyed all of the pretty women at the table. Sakura, Ino and Tenten all gave him a death glare but he simply ogled their breast oblivious to the looks that he was garnering.

The girls settled into a hum of small talk until Temari came brushing into the restaurant her hair flying about the place. They looked up at her when she entered and Ino zeroed in on her, "Nice of you to join us, princess." Ino said while glaring at the other blonde.

Temari rolled her eyes, "Whatever loud mouth." She looked at the other girls at the table, "Sorry I'm late everyone."

Sakura smirked at her a green eyes bright with mirth, "It's alright. It's not every day you get some office quickie. How is Shikamaru?" she asked as she looked at the girl's neck. Hinata stared pointedly at Tenten and she looked away innocently. Staring at something bright that caught her eyes.

Temari slapped a hand on her neck, as she mentally cursed Shikamaru in her head, "Shut up pinkie," she growled at the pinkette. She looked over to her brunette friend and saw what she staring at. She smiled maliciously at the pinkette, Sakura quirked an eyebrow at the girl, "And aren't you going to become Mrs. Lee Takeshi?" she asked mockingly.

Hinata and Ino zeroed in on what Temari and Tenten had already figured out as a bright blush colored Sakura's face, "Oh my god, Forehead, you didn't think to tell us you were tying the knot with that youthful weirdo?"

"Ino." Hinata admonished.

"Shut up Ino pig. We all can't all be married to an emo idiot!" and just like they hadn't had a good couple minutes of peace they launched into their name slinging war. But Sakura stopped suddenly, ignoring a well barbed insult about her forehead from Ino as she stared at Tenten, "But that just leaves Ten-chan without a significant other."

All the girls stared at Tenten, "Yeah so?" she questioned. She avoided looking a Hinata who looked suspiciously at her.

"What do you means so?" Ino screamed, "How are our kids going to grow up together if you don't have a man? I mean I married Saskue and Miss Horny over there is married to that lazy idiot," Temari shot her a glare, "Hinata is dating the yellow idiot. And now Sakura is married to the youthful dumbass," Tenten and Sakura both glared at her while Sakura flipped her off.

"You're extra insultive today." Tenten grumbled at Ino, "and I don't need a man to make me happy."

Ino rolled her eyes at this, "Come on Tenten! The last time you had a man in your life was five years ago when you were dating Kiba!" she said as if the idea appalled her lack of a love life.

Of course she hadn't dated for four years because she was married to Neji for three of those years, but she couldn't tell her friends that.

Hinata was confused. Why would Tenten lie so blatantly about her personal life to them? It was obvious, from what she had walked in on, that she and Neji had some type of relationship with him. To make matters worse, she kept avoiding eye contact with her. Hinata was beginning to get frustrated.

"Look," Tenten said as she grabbed her suit jacket and threw some money on the table, "it doesn't matter if I date now or never. Let me worry about it okay?" With that she grabbed her things and headed out to the door back to her office.

"What's up with her?" Ino questioned.

Hinata looked at her friends, "I need your advice."

~00~

Tenten had been in a foul mood since she had gotten back from her launch with her friends. Neji watched as she had made several trips to the bathroom and he was worried. Every time he would ask her if she was alright she would growl at him and tell her to leave her alone. It had gotten to the point that Neji had no choice but to send her home.

A knock on the door roused Tenten from her nap on her couch. She rouse from it and trudged to the door and opened it and found herself staring at her brother Satoshi. In his arms was his baby girl, Aria, along with her diaper bag, "Come in." she said stepping aside and allowing him in. "How are you?" she asked as she settled on the couch next to him and stared down at her niece.

"I'm fine. How about you?" he asked, he looked around, "Where is that husband of yours?"

"Well, I was having a little stomach issues so I came home early. He is probably still in the office. What can I do for you? I know that his isn't a social visit."

"Ten, I need a babysitter. I want to take Yoshiko out tonight, so please say that you'll do it." She gave him puppy dog eyes that he always used on her as children.

She took her niece from his arms, "Can you believe this Aria-chan? This first chance your daddy gets he wants to pawn you off on me." The little baby stared at her with eyes as green as her father's and blinked at her before she found interest in the pictures on the wall.

Satoshi rolled his eyes at his sister, "Does that mean yes?" he questioned.

"Yes." She said as she shooed him out of her home, "Say hello to Yoshiko for me." Satoshi nodded kissed, Aria on the forehead and left making Tenten promise that she would call if something happened.

When Neji got home, he heard the distinctive sound of a baby's laughter. He followed the sound to the living room, where Tenten had her niece on the couch on her back and was blowing raspberries into the small child's stomach. The child giggled and her arms and legs flailed. Neji stopped and took in the sight before him. Something in Neji responded to the sight before him. Tenten looked so natural with the baby that he wouldn't mind them having some of their own. _Tenten would make a good mother_, Neji thought to himself, "Are you going to stare at me all night?" Tenten asked as she stared at Neji over her shoulder. The baby cried out when the attention wasn't on her any longer. She turned back to the baby and murmured gibberish to it.

He crossed the room placing the bag of food on the coffee table as he settled on the couch next to his wife, "What is the demon spawn doing here?" he asked eyeing the baby, who gurgled to itself.

Tenten picked up the baby and thrusted her toward Neji, "Satoshi and Yoshiko went out for the night and asked us to baby sit. Here hold your niece." She said as she stood and picked up the bag full of food and took it to the kitchen and set the table.

Neji crinkled his nose at Aria as she began to gurgle at him, "Why is it that he always pawns his daughter off on us?" he said as held the baby at arm's length as she began to chew on his hair.

"Because I love having little Aria." She said as she took the baby from his arms and put her bottle to her lips. Aria immediately latched on to the bottle and began to drink. "Come and eat." She said as she settled at the table and continued to feed her niece.

Neji opened the container of food and unleashed something that smell strongly of fish. Tenten hastily thrust the baby toward Neji, who was barely able to grip her properly, before she bolted off to the bathroom. He stared off into the direction that Tenten had run off into. He looked down at Aria who was falling asleep in his arms, "What do you think is wrong with your aunt?" The baby stared silently at him, "You don't know either do you?" the baby yawned in response, "Well come on let's get you to bed." He said as they made their way into the guest room where a spare crib was housed for Aria to sleep in. He settled the baby in the crib and turned on the spinning night light and left the door open. He then began to wonder into the bathroom where Tenten had yet to come out of. He tapped on the door, "Tenten, are you alright?" when she didn't answer he pushed the door open. There siting on the toilet seat looking so small with tears streaming down her face. Neji was buy her side instantly, "Tenten, what's the matter?" he asked worriedly as he scooped her into his arms. She buried her head in his chest, "Come on, Ten. What's the matter?"

She looked up at him her eyes watery, "Neji, I think that I might be pregnant."

**TBC**

**AN: So what do you guys think? Good, bad, ugly? This story is going be updated monthly and it will be about ten chapters. Of course if I finish the chapters faster than a month then so be it. But as my schedule stands it's going to be a month for each. Please guys I need Feedback for this story. So please read and review, Reviews bring inspiration.**


	2. Fire in the Water

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**AN: Hello all, here is the next chapter of MLW. I was doing the math and I might end up doing a little over ten chapters, by the way I am progressing the story. We'll see. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. Please read and review, reviews bring inspiration. Happy Holidays!**

**Chapter Two: Fire in the Water**

Neji and Tenten both sat in the couch together. They were both in awe, this wasn't something that they had planned for. '_This would complicate things greatly_', Neji thought heavily as he stared over at his wife. She hadn't moved since the admission, he had gathered her into his arms and took her into the living room and this is where they had been for the past hour.

_We should have prepared for this…I should have prepared for this_', Tenten thought to herself. She couldn't believe that she had been so stupid. Their situation had been fragile as it was and her being pregnant would only complicate things more. Neji, tired of the silence, pulled Tenten into his arms and wrapped his arms around her placing his head on her shoulder, "Ten," he whispered, "talk to me."  
>She leaned back into him then, taking comfort in his warm embrace, "How can I be so stupid?" she questioned herself more than him.<p>

He turned her around so that he may be able to look her in the face, "So is it safe to assume that you don't agree to the prospect of us having our own child?" Neji questioned his eyes searching hers, hiding the pain behind them.

"Oh, Neji, you know that it's not anything like that. It's nothing like that at all. I'm worried about our personal lives. No one has known about except my brother and Yoshi. But with this pregnancy, our lives will be turned upside down. I don't know what we are going to do." She said with a sigh.

"I'm well aware of this. But Tenten it was only a matter of time you didn't turn up pregnant. And maybe it's time for us to reveal to our friends and family." Neji said as he placed his forehead against hers.

"But Neji your Uncle-" Tenten began.

Neji leaned in and kissed her lips lightly, "We'll deal with that in time. First things first, we have to get a doctor's appointment to see if you are actually pregnant." He kissed her again, deeper this time, "We'll take everything a day at a time." He smiled softly at her before wrapping his arms around her and encasing her in a warm embrace.

~00~

Tenten had fallen asleep in Neji's arms that night. She had fallen into a restless sleep, one that had worried Neji. This whole situation worried him, but he couldn't help but feel that fate had somehow heard him and was rewarding him with his own family. But with all that aside, he couldn't help but worry how Hiashi would take this. He had prided himself in staying beneath Hiashi's radar but this could change very soon.

Neji lay awake in bed, the mid-morning light spilling into their bedroom. Tenten was still knocked out, which was quite odd for her. Usually, she was up bustling about the house getting ready for work. Neji would be content staying in bed all day but he had work to do at the office. He was broken out of his reverie by the sharp high pitched wail of his niece. He got out of bed quickly hoping to get to her before her cries woke up Tenten.

He padded into the room and swooped down picked up the small warm bundle in his arms, the babies face was pink from the exertion of crying, "What's the matter with you demon?" he asked the child as he made his way into the kitchen as to make the baby it's bottle. Little Aria shot her uncle an indignant look, somehow knowing that she had been insulted. Neji noticed this look, "Don't look at me like that," he groused, "if Tenten sees you looking like this she'll automatically think I did something wrong."

"That's because you usually do." A sleepy voice said from behind him. Neji turned and saw Tenten standing behind her, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

Neji could see that she was exhausted. There were dark circles beneath her eyes, "I did nothing wrong, the baby just hates me," he said while placing Aria in her high chair. He looked over to Tenten, "Maybe you should go back to sleep." He said worry slipping into his voice.

"I can't," she began as she quickly put her unruly curls into a ponytail, "Satoshi called. He broke his leg somehow and he needs us to keep Aria for a little while longer." She said as she made her way into the kitchen, pulling out pots and pans to prepare making breakfast. "I'm taking off for the rest of the week to watch her. Is that all right?" she asked as she made quick work of scrambling eggs.

"That's fine," Neji said quickly, "maybe you should make a doctor's appointment today as well." He said as he handed Aria her bottle. Aria grabbed it immediately and began suckling the bottle.

"Yeah that works." She said as she set steaming plates on the island. She made her way to the door, and opened it to grab the paper. "Holy shit!" she exclaimed as she read the cover of the newspaper.

"What is it?" Neji called from the kitchen. He heard the pounding of feet as Tenten ran back to the kitchen and slapped the paper down on the island.

"Congratulations." She said as she pointed to the headline. There in black and white_**, Neji Hyuuga is the most Successful Businessman of his Time!**_ She kissed him on his temple her eyes scanned the page and paused at couple words, _the most eligible bachelor_, "Shit." She cursed.

Neji read the same words and he let out an expletive of his own as his jaw hardened, "The cameras are going to be all over the place. Great." He said as he threw the paper in the garbage. He looked over to the clock and let out another curse, he was going to be late if he didn't move.

~00~

Neji was twitching at his desk. He had been chased by idiots with cameras from his door to the office. It was ridiculous. He let out a long sigh and groaned as his phone rang for the hundredth time, "Hyuuga." He answered rubbing his temples.

"You sound horrible." Tenten said, "That bad huh?"

"You have no idea." He muttered he pinched the bridge of his nose, "What can I do for you?" he asked the tension easing as he focused solely on Tenten.

"I have a doctor's appointment scheduled today in an hour. I was wondering if you would like to come?" she asked.

Neji leaned back in his office chair a sigh escaping his lips as he stared at his clock, it was about lunch time, he could make it, "Where?"

"Konoha General." She replied.

"Sure, I'll meet you there and we could go for lunch after." He said as he began to shut down his computer.

"Sure, see you then. We'll meet in lobby and go up together."

"Great, see you then." With that utterance he hung up the phone. He looked up in time to see Hinata about to knock on his door. "What do you need Hinata? I have a lunch meeting that I am going to be late for if I don't leave now."

"Good afternoon, nii-san. I just wanted to know where Tenten-chan was. It's not like her not to be at her desk. Is she sick?" Hinata asked examining her cousin's reactions.

Neji looked up at her then as he grabbed his suite jacket, "Her brother broke his leg so she has to watch his child while he and his wife are in the hospital. She called out for the rest of the week."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Maybe, I will go and see her today." She mused to herself.

"You do that." Neji said as he made his way to the door, he gestured for her to leave his office, "Really Hinata, I must go." She looked frantic for a moment before she bowed quickly before leaving his office.

~00~

Tenten stood just on the inside of the automatic doors of the hospital as she waited for Neji to arrive. Little Aria was fast asleep in her stroller looking as adorable as ever, in her little green dress. Caring for he niece really had Tenten looking forward to having a child of her own. She was brought of her reverie by the prickling feeling that she was being watched. She looked around and her brow furrowed when she didn't see anyone. She drew Aria's stroller closer to her as she looked around.

It was then that Neji made his way into the hospital. He went immediately over to her. When she saw him a smile spread on her lips. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lips before stepping back and admiring her form.

She was clad in a summery wine red dress that stopped at her knees. She had on a pair of ballet flats and her hair was put up in a sleek pony tail on top of her head, "You look stunning." He said as he kissed her forehead and put his arm around her shoulder, "How are you?"

She looked around again not forgetting her feeling from before, "I'm fine," she grabbed his hand wanting to get out of the space, "Come one, we're going to be late."

The two headed to the maternity ward of the hospital.

The room was filled with many women at different stages of pregnancy. Seeing some women who were as a big as a house, Tenten grew a little afraid. Neji sensed her discomfort and drew her into his arms. She smiled at him gratefully and rested her head on his chest. The two were quiet until Aria decided to make herself known, by letting out a shrill cry. Tenten immediately swooped down and drew the baby from the carriage. She placed the baby on her lap, "What's the matter Aria?" she asked as she stared at her niece. She couldn't help but smile a little at the cuteness of her nice. Her fat cheeks were red and puffed out and her big green eyes were watery.

The baby quitted when she had her full attention, Neji rolled his eyes at this. "Your daughter is very cute." Tenten looked over to the woman sitting next to her. She looked to be several months pregnant and looked about ready to pop. The woman was very pretty with long blonde almost silver hair and light sea green eyes. "I'm Ryuuzetsu." She introduced herself.

Tenten smiled at her, "Tenten," she looked down at her niece, "she's not my daughter, she's my niece." Aria made a gurgling sound and nuzzled Tenten's chest.

A look of confusion crossed the woman's face, "I don't mean to pry but why are you here?" she asked. She smiled down at the small child that was peeking out from her aunt's chest.

Tenten laughed softly, "Well I'm babysitting for my brother and I am here because I have an appointment of my own."

Ryuuzetsu looked down at the girl's flat stomach, "When are you due?" she asked.

"I don't know." She said, "I just found out yesterday." She gestured to the woman's stomach, "What about you, you look like you are about to pop?"

Ryuuzetsu chuckled at this, "I am coming up on my eighth month." She opened her mouth to say something more but her name was called. She carefully got up from her seat, "It was nice meeting you Tenten." She said before she made her way to the door.

She smiled at the girl and waved, she handed Aria to her Uncle. His lip curled at this, he held the baby at arm's length. She chuckled at this, "Hold your, niece."

"But Ten, I don't want to hold the demon." He said with disgust evident in his voice.

Tenten rolled her eyes at this, "Think of this as practice." She said.

"Yoo-hoo! Tenten!" Tenten stiffened immediately at the sound of that voice. She looked toward the door and she saw her pregnant blonde friend and her stoic husband. She sighed and quickly looked for an escape route.

Neji was doing the same but he was unable to find one by the time Ino and Saskue had made their way over to them, Saskue quirked an eyebrow at his rival and Neji glared stonily back. Ino looked between the two then focused on her friend, "What are you two doing here?" she asked confusion evident in her voice. Aria chose this time to gurgle and Ino's attention to her, "Oh my god who are you? You are so cute." She swooped in and took the baby from Neji's arms and started to make annoying cooing noises at the child.

"I have an appointment." She said as she took her niece away from the overzealous blonde who had startled her niece.

"What?!" Ino screamed causing Aria to start screaming and the other pregnant women in the room to glare at the blonde. A blushed lit her light face and she sat down but her attention was focused on her friend, "Tenten, what the hell is going on?" her blue eyes flashed at her friend. "What are you doing here with Neji?" Tenten opened her mouth to answer but her name was called. She gathered her things and made a hasty retreat into the back.

Neji followed behind but stopped and turned back to regard the two, "Do not speak of this to anyone if you can help it. We will explain when we finish our appointment. Until then please try to keep your mouth shut." With that he disappeared behind his wife.

Ino and Saskue both stared off after their friends Ino looked over to Saskue, "What the hell was that?"

Saskue shrugged and didn't answer her.

~00~

"Okay, Mrs. Hyuuga, we are just waiting on your blood work and then we can proceed with our appointment." Tenten nodded solemnly. Her mind was in a million places at the same time. Everything was falling apart around her and there was nothing that she could do about it.

Neji sensed the change in his wife and stared at her worriedly. He rubbed her back soothingly, he would ensure that everything would be okay.

As soon as the nurse left the room Neji immediately encompassed her in his arms, "Neji, it's all going bad."

Neji was worried, he didn't know what to say to her, there was nothing he could say to her things were quickly moving out of his hands, "Everything will work out." He said halfheartedly.

Tenten was about to say something to him when the doctor walked in. The buxom blonde regarded the two in front of her, "Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga, I am Tsunade. Last names are not necessary, you will address me as simply Tsunade." She waited for their answer, when they both nodded at her, she continued, "I have the results for from your blood test. You are pregnant." She watched a myriad of emotions ran across their faces, until finally Mr. Hyuuga kissed his wife on her forehead. She motioned for Tenten to lie back on the bed, "I am going to perform an ultra sound to get a definite measurement of how far along you are." She said.

Tenten nodded as she laid back on the examination table, "Please pull up your shirt." Tsunade commanded. When she proceeded to put a cold substance on her stomach, Tenten jumped, "Sorry." She muttered as she concentrated on the machine. She moved the wand around until she got a clear picture.

Her eyebrows furrowed as she closer to the screen and moved the wand around again, "Is something wrong?" Neji questioned as he looked at the doctors expression.

She didn't answer for a moment as she continued to stare at the screen, Tenten and Neji both began to grow worried when they received no answer. Tsunade sat back then and crossed her arms leveling her amber eyes on the two of them, "It seems, that you Mrs. Hyuuga, are pregnant with twins." She sat back and let that sink in. She smiled softly as Neji kissed Tenten deeply before pulling back and looking at her expectantly, "From the looks of it, you are about three months pregnant. Which means that you will be due in April." She watched as tears sprung to Tenten's eyes and Neji nuzzled her neck, "I'll leave you two alone while I go and get your copies of the ultra sound." She got up then and left the room.

Neji encompassed Tenten in his arms immediately, "Neji, twins." She whispered she couldn't help but let a warm smile grace her face, "Twins." She whispered again. She felt help blooming in her chest but it was tinged with worry, "Oh Neji, what are we going to do?"

He drew back and looked at her, "Everything will be fine, Tenten." He reassured.

"Neji!" she exclaimed exasperated, "You keep saying that but-"

He kissed her then to silence her she protested, but soon she gave in to his kiss, he pulled back and held her face gently in his palms, "I promise you, Tenten. I will ensure that everything will be okay and we will be happy." He said with determination. He put a warm lasting kiss on her forehead.

Tsunade cleared her throat at the loving couple, "Sorry to keep you waiting." She said, she took her seat again and stared at the two. She handed over the copies of their ultra sound as well as a script, "This is a prescription for prenatal vitamins, take one a day." They both nodded as Tsunade launched into a plethora of instructions and dos and don'ts of pregnancy. Once she was she finished she asked, "Are there any questions?"  
>"Are we allowed to have sex?" Neji asked as Tenten's faced colored brightly.<p>

Tsunade chuckled at this, "Yes you are allowed to have sex, but you really have to take Tenten into account when you do." She said leveling Neji with a stern look.

"Thank you," Neji muttered.

"If there are no more questions," she paused and when there were none, "Well then I'll see you for your next appointment. Just go to Shizune at the front desk and she will set you up." She shook both of their hands and left the room. Neji and Tenten gathered up their things and followed her out.

They stopped at the desk to make Tenten's next appointment and started to make their way out of the room, "Wait!" Ino called out she waddled over to them, "You said that you will explain what is going on! Where do you're going?" She said as she stomped her foot.

Tenten rolled her eyes, "We are going to see my brother in the hospital. When you finish your appointment then you can come up." She said and just as Ino was called to the back. The blonde scowled at her friend as she and Saskue made their way to the back.

~00~

"Are you ready to see mommy and daddy?" Tenten cooed at Aria as she picked her up from her stroller as Neji took it a folded it up. Aria made a cooing noise as she wiggled excitedly in her aunt's arms. Neji rolled his eyes at the behavior.

The elevator opened and two made their way to Satoshi's room. There her brother was in his hospital bed his leg strung up, a look of discomfort on his face. When he saw his daughter his face lit up, "Princess!" he cried out as he immediately tried to get up to get his daughter from his sister. His face immediately contorted into pain, which was followed by a look of hurt as Yoshiko smacked him in the head, "Ow, Yoshi!"

"Idiot," She muttered as she got up and took her baby from Tenten, kissing her on her forehead. She gave Tenten a hug and Neji a quick peck on the cheek, "Thank you guys for watching her." She said as she made her way back to her husband's side, Satoshi immediately reached for his daughter. She handed her over, "She wasn't too much trouble, was she?"

"Oh no, she was a little angel." Neji grumbled at that and muttered something that sounded was suspiciously like demon baby, "I don't know why you are complaining. You were so sweet with her." Tenten cooed at her husband as she leveled him with a shit eating grin. She took a seat next to Yoshiko and whispered slyly to her sister in law, "Really, he talked to her when he thought I wasn't looking."

Yoshiko giggled at this, "Did he now?" Tenten nodded her head and smiled warmly at Neji as he scowled at her.

"So what happened to you?" Tenten asked her concern showing on her face.

Satoshi scratched his head sheepishly and he looked anywhere but at his sister. Yoshiko saw this rolled her eyes at her idiot husband, "He fell out of a tree, like an idiot." Tenten's brow furrowed in confusion, "He was trying to get a flower out of the tree and he slipped."

Tenten chuckled at this, "Ever the romantic, that one Yoshi."

"It's not funny Ten. He whined like a baby all the way here." She said as she speared her husband with an annoyed look.

Tenten was about to open her mouth to reply when there was a knock on the door. Neji was making his way to the door when Ino popped her head the door, "Hey everyone!" she exclaimed she made her way into the room Saskue trailing behind her, "Satoshi what happened?" she asked she made her over to Yoshiko and gave her a hug. She gave Satoshi a peck on the cheek and handed a cute white teddy bear to Aria.

"He broke his leg." Yoshiko said.

Ino tsked at this and took a seat then she looked around the room it seemed that everyone was comfortable with each other, "Okay what the hell is going on?" The all looked at her surprised, "Don't look at me like that. I know something is going on. Everyone seems so cool about the fact that Neji is here."

"Well he's part of the family." Saskue said grudgingly.

"What?" Ino asked him confused her blue eyes flashing at her husband, "What do you mean he is part of the family?"

"Ino," Tenten called out as she walked over to her friend, "look, me and Neji are married." She paused and saw that Ino was about to open her mouth to protest, "You can't tell anyone!"

Ino's nostrils flared then, "Tenten!" she stood then her fist shaking at her sides, "Give me one good reason why I should keep this a secret. You lied to all of us! We were supposed to be your friends!"

"Ino-" Saskue began.

She turned on him then, "And you! You are my husband, we are supposed to trust each other! How could you keep something like this away from me?!

Saskue shrugged at her, "It wasn't my story to tell." He said simply.

Ino was about ready to throttle Saskue when Yoshiko stepped in then grabbing Ino by her shoulders, "Look, this is a very sensitive topic. It was safer if a minimal amount of people knew about it. Its not that we didn't want to tell you it was just better that way." Ino opened her mouth to protest but Yoshiko shushed her, "I know that you are mad but you _have _to understand, it is safer for everyone."

Ino nodded at this and scowled at her family, "Fine." She muttered. But suddenly a smirk grew on her face, "Well, at least I am the first one to know that Tenten is pregnant." Her smirk grew into a Cheshire grin when they all stared at her in shock.

"Your pregnant sis?" Satoshi asked excitement evident in his voice.

"Yeah with twins." She said with a soft smile on her face as she rubbed her stomach absentmindedly.

"Come here." Satoshi said as he opened his arm that wasn't clutching his sleeping daughter to his body. She hugged her brother. Everyone else followed suit coming up to the brunette and giving her a hug and their congratulations.

~00~

Tenten and Neji left the hospital with Aria in tow when visiting hours ended at the hospital, with the promise that they would come back tomorrow so that Aria could see them. When they got home, Tenten immediately put her niece to bed. She then made her way to the bathroom starting a bath, "Keep an ear out for Aria would you?" she asked as she closed the bathroom door behind her.

Neji stared at the bathroom door until he settled on the couch, took off his tie and mindlessly flipped through the TV channels. He was so absorbed in his mindless television that he didn't realize that Tenten had settled beside him on the couch. It wasn't until her fingers nimbly began to undo the buttons of his dress shirt. He smirked at her and pulled her onto his lap. He fully took in her visage as her fingers splayed on his chest. Her hair fell around her shoulders and down her back as her milky skin was covered in a champagne silk number with a black lace trim.

He leaned in and kissed her soft plump lips as his fingers deftly slide the straps of her silky nightgown off of her shoulders. Tenten pulled back and the fabric pooled around her waist, exposing her full breast to Neji. His hands reached up to cup them as he bent his head down as he encased her peach bud in his hot mouth. Her head immediately fell back as a moan fell from her lips. One of his hands released her breast and traveled down between her legs where he was happy to find that she was bare and his fingers met her wet heat. His fingers circled her nub and her back arched as a mewl escaped her lips.

Tenten's hand traveled down his chest to work on his belt buckle. She had some trouble concentrating especially when Neji switched nipples, but she was able to regain some of her concentration as her need to have him in her grew urgent. She undid the button of his pants and pushed down the fabric allowing his member to spring free. She immediately wrapped her slim fingers around his hard member. Neji let out a groan as he slipped two long fingers in her warm heat, burying his head in her shoulder. Tenten began to move her hips, using his fingers to her much needed release as Neji thrust into her hand

The two were a sight as they brought each other to an orgasm, Tenten stilled as her sex clamped on his fingers. Neji bit down on her shoulder as he stifled the loud groan. When they both came down from their high, Tenten lifted up her knees and sunk down on Neji's member. They both groaned as she finally settled into his lap. Neji's hands immediately settled on her hips and held her to him. Tenten tried to buck her hips but Neji held her still, she mewled and tried again but Neji held her still again, "Patience." Tenten began to hyperventilate as her heart sped up and passion roamed unfettered throughout her body.

A sob escaped her lips as her head fell on his shoulder as she pleaded with him, "Neji… please Neji."

He thrust up sharply to quiet her, "Ten, calm down, we don't want you to pass out like last time." She nodded her head and moaned as he finally, _finally_, began to move. He kept his movements small and sharp. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned with each thrust. Neji enjoyed the song of her passion, but he was quickly losing his patience as his pleasure began to rise. He sped up then, finally giving Tenten what she wanted she showed her appreciation by clamping down on his member. Neji stopped moving leveling her with a glare, "I'm not ready to cum yet, Tenten." He said sternly. When she nodded her head in assent, he resumed his speed. Neji was fueled by Tenten's continuous moans and soon, much to his satisfaction, Tenten fell over the edge, her sex clamping down on his sex milking him for all he had. Neji let out a strangled moan as he stilled and shuddered through an orgasm.

Once Tenten came down from her orgasm, she leaned back and stared into Neji's eyes, he leaned forward and captured her lips in is. The two battled for dominance, Neji eventually becoming the victor, when Neji pulled back he rested her forehead on hers, "I love you Tenten," he kissed her again, "So fucking much."

~00~

Tenten had spent the majority of her morning hugging the toilet. It hadn't helped that when she woke up Neji had already left for work. What had made matters worse was the Aria was being difficult something that Tenten suspected had something to with the absence of her parents. Now she had to get the fussy baby ready to go because Tenten had to go into the office because Neji couldn't find one of the files on client and she had to go in and retrieve it.

Aria had not made it easy for her aunt to dress her, she ensured that she was the squirmiest of babies. But Tenten was finally able to wrangle her niece and they were making their way to the office. Once there Tenten was accosted by everyone who seemed to be enthralled with the presence of her niece. She finally made it to her desk and was able to extract the file that Neji was looking for. She made her way into his office to hand it to him so that she can take Aria to see her parents.

Neji looked up when Tenten entered the room with their niece in tow. He got up immediately and place a loving kiss on her lips his hand instinctively resting a hand on her flat stomach. Neji pulled back and made his way back over to his desk, pulling Tenten along with him. He sat in his chair as Tenten sat at the edge of his desk, "How are you feeling?" he asked his eyes doing a mental inventory of her.

"Tired." She said simply, "When I woke up you weren't there."

"I have a client coming in. I had to be prepared." He was about to voice his apologies when his door opened and there stood Hiashi, in all his frightening glory. Both Neji and Tenten stood immediately, "Uncle-" Neji began but he was cut short by his uncle throwing a magazine on his desk.

"Care to explain what this is about?" he asked gesturing to the front page of the magazine. There the front cover read **"Bachelor Tied Down?"** there plastered all over the magazine was Tenten and Neji. Tenten coming out of their home with Aria, Neji and Tenten meeting in front of the hospital and the two of them in the waiting room of the maternity ward.

"Uncle," Neji sighed, "What do you want me to tell you its quite obvious?"

Tenten looked distressed and she decided that she was going to take her leave Hiashi noticed her then, "YOU! Don't move." She froze and stared at him wide eyed.

"Don't speak to her that way." Neji growled at his uncle immediately grabbing Tenten by her arm and pulling her behind him.

"Why shouldn't I speak to your _whore_ that way? She has ruined us! What have I told you about trash like her?" Hiashi exclaimed disgust evident in his voice.

"You will not speak to my _wife_ that way." Neji said his eyes piercing his uncle.

Hiashi threw up his arms and leveled a claw at Tenten, "Of course you _will_ divorce her." He said a thinly veiled threat evident in his tone.

Neji let out a dark chuckle picking up on the threat, "Or what?" he asked challenging Hiashi.

"Then you are fired and you can take your whore with you." He said with a superior smirk on his face.

Neji glared stonily at his uncle, "Fine." With that he grabbed his things and ushered Tenten out of the office, pushing Aria's stroller in front of him he stopped in the door way, "I'll be back to collect my things tomorrow." With that je and Tenten disappeared out of the door leaving a spluttering Hiashi in his old office.

**TBC**

**AN: So what did you guys think about this chapter? I hope you guys enjoyed it, if so let me know and shoot me a review/pm whichever. Make sure to check out the blog for this as well. See you guys in a month. Happy Holidays and have a happy and blessed New Years.**

**-Yoshi**


End file.
